Young love
by GohanxVidelendlesslove
Summary: Somewhat of the main storyline of Gohan/Videl. Its changed according to my tastes also if you follow fanfictions new rating it should be rated MA even though thats not an option. Do not read unless you are old enough for detailed sexual content.


Young love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to dragonballz or its characters. I am merely manipulating them to fulfill my vision.

When the teacher introduced him to the class he greeted them and quickly took stock of the class. It was true that he had been a bit late in joining the class they had been in school for nearly a week so most had gotten to know each other decently well. He felt a bit out of sorts because many had also attended school together before hand too, but since it was one of the better high school only the top 30% or so in every school could get in. A few such as the sports guys had been below the average and were only here because the school didn't want to completely sacrifice their sports for academic achievement. The teach then told him to take his seat by a girl named Videl. When he saw who it was he instantly liked what he saw. She was a bit rugged looking but she happened to be wearing clothing that was very tight and hugged her curves. He found himself admiring her curves a bit too intently cause as he made his way up the stairs he almost tripped. He sat down beside her and said a bit foolishly "Hi I'm Gohan."

When Gohan had entered the room she couldn't help but take notice. He was tall and he was handsome. She noticed that his clothes seemed a little to small for him. She guessed that that was because he hadn't reached his full stature until just recently and probably couldn't afford to buy the new clothes that would accommodate him. She wasn't exactly disappointed by this this allowed her to see that he seemed pretty built and she inevitably looked further down it was mostly to evaluate him. The small clothes allowed her to see that he was probably blessed unlike most guys she saw she never really could see anything but here she could make it out. She blushed a little at where her thoughts led. Of course she had done a little growing recently she knew all too well. She wasn't much for being girly and usually wore loose clothing but since the growth spurt she had occasionally worn a bit too small clothing to show off her features. But she was above guys at least she had been this new one might give her emotions a run for their money. 'No, you're a fighter you don't have time for this stuff, just give him the tough girl act and he'll back off.'

"I know the teacher just told us." Came her very harsh response.

He could have kicked himself for being such a moron. But she was so attractive he found himself tongue tied and had said the first thing that had come to mind. She had looked back at the teacher who hadn't lost any time launching into the days lesson. He was still looking in general at her and he followed her lines again stopping at what had to be his favorite feature on women. True there were several others in the class that could best her but she was a little more than average in what he could see of the class. He was unable to stop himself from imagining what they would look like with out the clothing. A twinge in his pants told him that he might want to stop, but at the same time he didn't want to at all.

"Uh hmm, Quit staring at my boobs you pervert." She had almost slapped him, but thought better of it.

He turned away so quickly he almost fell out of his chair. He felt his face flush and tried to hide it from her, but it seemed that she had gone back to listening to the teacher. He realized he was missing some important stuff and hurriedly started writing what was on the board lest he fall further behind.

Of course now there were conflicting emotions. He was clearly attracted to her and she had been attracted to him. In fact the only reason she had noticed the laser beams burning through her shirt was because she had looked over to get a better look at him. The tight pants only got tighter when he sat down and now if there had been any previous doubt that he was gifted there wasn't. In fact she blushed it had gotten a bit bigger that's when she said what she said, cause she knew there was only one reason he might be excited.

The day had progressed nicely he only had a little trouble getting to each of his classes which unfortunately and perhaps (academically) fortunately did not have Videl. It was on his way to the his p.e. class that he became turned around. He went down one corridor and another, finally he found the right one that would lead him to the locker rooms. He rushed in with his bag of work out clothes noticing that everyone had already gotten dressed and was rushing out by the time he found what would be his locker for this class where he could put the clothes he now carried so as not to have to carry them. He wasn't bashful or anything but it was a bit of a relief to be able to change without people watching. He knew he was gifted and they would probably stare a bit more than they should (at least the straight ones) and while he knew at some point it would happen he didn't feel like it today. Also he didn't want to look at their dicks, he was about as straight as you could get and never liked public lockers. Well he better hurry up…

Videl had been held up by a teacher who had wanted to get a word in after her class. She was in a big hurry. She had to run to try and get to the lockers to change before the teacher got agry and assigned extra laps or some such punishment. It was this rush and partly the anger at what the teacher had said that made her turn right instead of left. As you probably guessed this was the guys locker room and not the girls. She would not have noticed the difference except for one small fact that as she entered she saw a guy stripped down to his boxers. She almost shouted, but then noticed who it was. She secretly wanted to see him take off the boxers. She wasn't usually one to peep but she had stood a moment to long because he apparently oblivious to the entrance or figuring it was just a guy didn't notice and slipped off his boxers. She almost gasped he was actually standing there naked she couldn't see much more than his butt. That was enough for her face to turn completely red and she felt the excitement down below also. She was about to make a break for it when he turned revealing the full glory and she couldn't say she was disappointed with what she saw. It would have been perfect except for the fact that buy revealing himself he was now looking right at her. And when it registered that someone was standing there looking at him he gasped and grabbed for the neared piece of clothing. She was startled too and gasped and said turned away and said "Sorry I made the wrong turn." As she ran away.

Gohan knowing he didn't have much time was stripping but he didn't have to go at an insane pace. He was still kind of wondering about Videl. He had managed to learn that she had the same pe as he did. He had just taken his boxers off had turned to get his pe shorts, but something caught his attention. When he realized it was a girl he scrambled for his clothes. She said sorry as she ran out. He quickly put the rest of his clothes on. The very object of his pondering had been there and had mostly likely seen him. He couldn't be sure if she had watched him and had a chance to take in the full view or if she had happened in just as he turned. But she didn't seem to have been making haste to get out so he had to guess the former. He left the locker room and joined the class. As he stood there he was slightly embarrassed at the thought of her seeing him, but at the same time it turned him on that she had watched him. He could see her running to get to where they were. The teacher said something about being late and she said that she had been held up by a teacher. While in part it was probably true hence the incident, but he was now certain that she had also been held up by watching him.

"Today class we're going to play some baseball." It was obvious that most had played or knew the basic rules to it, but the teacher went ahead and explained the way it was played. Which was helpful since he between his childhood training and various fights and the mad rush to catch up with his studies he didn't have time to indulge in watching or playing sports. Hell, he was lucky to get in an hour or two of basic exercise in a week at least till recently. He wasn't sure what to expect in homework workload if today was any indication he would have more time, but it wasn't going to be excessively so. After they started one of the more athletic looking ones came up to bat. He hit a high one and without thinking Gohan flew up and caught it. When he realized they weren't used to this he quickly descended. He wondered if they would buy his supposed surprise. He saw that Videl looked at him suspiciously but said nothing. He wanted to keep a lower profile in this school he was no attention craver. Damn gotta be a little more careful about showing my strength I don't need that kind of attention. The class soon ended he changed and went to the last class of the day. This class was dull and he found his attention wander back to Videl and the thought of her looking at him he had worked up quite an image and his pants protested the result. He wasn't prone too much to being self conscious, but he regretted that he had grown since acquiring these clothes especially in these situations he would prefer a bit looser and more baggy clothing. The class was obviously about to end as he heard all the students starting to pack up their things. Gohan tried to banish the thoughts to give his member a chance to relax but he couldn't and then the bell rang. He quickly grabbed his book and tried to hide it, while not being too obvious, with his books. He ran to his locker which should have taken some blood out and diverted it but if anything it seemed stiffer to him. He grabbed his bag shoved his books in it except his 'shield'. And tried to rush out as much as possible. Gohan found himself almost clear when he ran into her. His momentum carried her and him to the floor. His face accidently came to rest on her breasts and his boner pressed into her leg. It would have been bad enough had it been another girl but it was much worse it was videl. He scrambled for his book and bag. Pulled her up as he got up and ran for dear life.

Videl was minding her own business just shutting her locker. When out of nowhere she found herself on the floor. To her surprise it was Gohan and he fell full on top of her his face planted into her breasts and something very hard stabbed her leg. She wondered what it could be and soon discovered the answer as he got up hauling her up with him it was very obvious . The member looked like it was about to rip through his pants. He had been carrying a book to shield it and quickly replaced it but it was too late to keep her from noticing it. He made a mad dash for the door. All she could think was that not only had she seen him naked now she had all but touched it too and boy was it getting hot in here.

AN: Well Its rated MA its going to get a lot steamier later on. It probably isn't quite M level in this chapter yet but it has enough descriptions in it that its borderline. Um not done too much in the way of steamy romance so pls give me some feedback on how I'm doing so far.


End file.
